When Family Comes Calling
by Lian Ryu
Summary: When Tohru's cousin shows up at the Souma home no one expected her to begin to turn their lives upsidedown. Curses are nothing compared to When Family Comes Calling!
1. Notice for chapters!

bows Hello one and all!

This is a notice for all those who have been curious enough to want to read this fanfic and for those who already have. All the chapters have been re-edited… a lot. This is going to be up until Saturday (7/30/2005) at 10 PM. After the stated time this notice Will be replaced by chapter one and the "chapter five" will be replaced by the newly made true chapter five. To this date (7/28/2005) I have put up the newly edited chapters (except for five, that's for Sat) but if you still want to torture yourself and read the unedited chapters just e-mail me and I'll send them to you. To close this notice out I just wanted to say if you want to see the 5th chapter come back on Sat and take a look! Thanks and see you all later!

Lian Leviathan (author)

Lian Leviathan (character) hey? Is it really necessary to tell them we're 2 people?

Author: looks over got 2 words for you "Mary Sue"

LL: pouts ok yeah fine…

Author: rolls eyes Once again thank you all for passing by and giving this fic a chance! See you Saturday!


	2. Wounded Relatives

Hello! Hello to one and all! Well here you go! The actual 1st chapter! Let me tell you a few things about this fic: 1) this is just after the end of the ANIME (2) Tohru's mom had a sister go with it, it's for the story (3) I am currently writing 4 fic's including this one so I'll be juggling chapters gomen (4) Review! It always encourages the author ; ) OK with that ove rwith let the reign of chaos begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story and the character Lian.

* * *

When Family Comes Calling: 

Wounded Relatives

It was one of those nights that, once again, Kyo couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts kept darting around in his head like busy little mice. Kyo scowled glaring up at the stars 'Mice? That damn Yuki..." Once more the rat had beaten Kyo and once again Kyo came out the loser. Just as his temper was about to flare something at the edge of the walkway caught Kyo's attention.

Getting up on his hands and knees Kyo began to quietly creep across the roof to see what  
was there. He focused his eyes and could barely make out the image of a person stumbling down the path. Curious about this rude person he just watched until the figure went under the overhang , disappearing from his point of view. Tilting his head Kyo waited to hear a knock on the door, but soon became agitated when after a minute or two there wasn't even a peep from  
the doorway.

Huffing and grumbling about the poor manners of people coming in the middle of the night Kyo went back into the house and headed for the door. If this was one of Yuki's admirer's she would be tossed out on her butt in seconds flat.

Reaching the door, all ready to give a scorching remark Kyo threw open the door and blinked when no figure met his sight. Now even more pissed that he didn't have anyone to vent his rage on he was about to slam the door shut once again when a sound caught his attention. Looking down he saw a girl out cold on the porch… she was bleeding.

Blinking once in shocked confusion Kyo took this as well as any hypersensitive teenager would, he then panicked.

Being that it was a girl he couldn't very well pick her up so he did the only other thing his poor mind could think of at the moment.

"Shigure!"

This of course woke the entire household except for the girl in front of him. Looking down at her again he noticed she was shivering. Kyo quickly took off his shirt and put it over the girl.

"Baka neko, what do you think..." the words Yuki was about to say got lost in his surprise at seeing the wounded girl in their doorway.

"What is all the commotion about?" yawned a barely awake Shigure.

"This" Kyo said indicating the girl.

Shigure's eyes immediately snapped open and he turned to Yuki saying "Go call Hatori and tell him it's an emergency. Kyo go get a blanket so we can carry her inside."

Just as they were all about to take off in their separate directions they heard the girl murmur "find Tohru..."

Of course at that moment who else should come down the steps except said person.

Confused by all the activity Tohru murmured "What's going on?"

Not wanting Tohru to see the injured girl Kyo shifted to try to hide her but that only brought Tohru's attention to what was behind him.

Seeing the girl there Tohru gave a wordless shout and rushed to the girl's side. "Lian! Oh what's happened to you?"

Shigure eyed the two boys as Yuki and Kyo came back from their assignments and nodded as he saw Kyo holding a good blanket.

Tohru brushed the clinging bangs from the girl's face murmuring "It'll be ok Lian, you'll see."

Looking up at the men watching them Tohru said with tear filled eyes "it'll be all-right won't it Shigure?"

Shigure thought his heart would break at the sight before him, plastering a small smile on his face he answered "of course she'll be fine. If you look it's only her leg that's hurt."

Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes saying "of course you're right. She'll be fine won't she."

Shigure sighed "I know we really shouldn't move her but she'll freeze if we have her stay out like this. Come on you two, help me with her."

After a minute or two the three managed to get the girl onto the blanket and carried her into the living room with Tohru trailing worriedly behind. Once they put her down Tohru immediately put the girl's head in her lap and began stroking her hair softly saying words of comfort.

Unable to take Tohru's sorrow any longer Kyo abruptly turned to the kitchen saying "I'm going to boil some water and get a few clean towels."

The three men knew just how worried Tohru must've been at that point because she didn't immediately hop up saying she would get the items. All three of them looked at each other helplessly, wishing that Hatori would get there faster.

A few minutes later they heard a knocking coming from the front door and Yuki dashed off to get it.

In a matter of seconds Hatori and Yuki were back in the room just as Kyo appeared with the fresh water and towels.

Seeing the supplies Hatori raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly. He then turned his serious gaze to the two girls before him.

Kneeling down he pulled the blanket away from the girl and lifted her skirt high enough to clearly see the wound.

Seeing the blood and the wound that ran across the girl's thigh Tohru gave a muffled whimper and hugged the girl's upper body.

Ignoring Tohru, Hatori took one of the towels from Kyo and with the sterile water began cleaning the wound.

Though unconscious the girl still whimpered when the cloth came in contact with her skin. A few more tears fell from Tohru's eyes only to disappear into the young girl's hair.

Trying to distract Tohru from what was going on Shigure asked "so who is this young lady Tohru? It seems that you know her quite well."

Tohru sniffed and seeing that everyone was watching her with interest she replied "This is Lian Leviathan, my cousin."

Yuki's brow furrowed in thought "your cousin? We didn't see her when we went to take you back from your grandfather's house. Was she out that day?"

Tohru shook her head "No, Lian is my cousin from my mom's side of the family. Lian's mom was my aunt Akane.

Tohru smiled at some memory "Mom always said that her sister Akane was as wild as she was but as soon as she had Lian, aunt Akane became a great mother."

"If your mother had a sister why didn't you go stay with them when your mother passed away?" Kyo huffed.

Tohru looked over at Kyo "I couldn't. Aunt Akane and uncle Leon died in a car accident one year before my mom did."

Immediately Kyo looked ashamed at what he had asked and when Tohru saw that she slowly shook her head "it's all-right Kyo, you didn't know. I don't talk much about them I suppose."

Shigure saw Hatori pull out a needle and suture thread and knew he had to keep Tohru's attention away from what was going on.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her, about them?"

Tohru tilted her head as if thinking how to reply "I suppose it's because a month or two after her parents died Lian disappeared. After searching for her for a month everyone except me gave up hope of ever finding her. To my surprise that night an owl flew into my room, dropped off a small envelope and flew out again."

Tilting her head and smiling brightly Tohru continued "It was a letter from Lian telling me that she was ok and not to worry about her. If I wanted to talk to her then I was to write a letter and hang it out my window. The owl would check every so often and take our letters to each other. I still don't know where she was all that time or what happened to her but I was glad to know that she was doing well where ever she was."

Smiling softly from the memories Tohru murmured "she always had such wonderful stories about the things she was doing."

Tohru's eyes then clouded a bit from the rest of the memory "Almost a month before my mother's accident Lian wrote in her last letter that she had to go do something and she didn't know when she would be able to talk to me next. She said that she loved me and hoped that one day we would see each other again. After that I only received one more letter. That was two months after my mother died. In the letter was a strange crystal pendant and an even stranger request in the letter. Lian wanted me to twist the top of the small crystal heart off and put a drop of my blood in it. I read the rest of the letter and was comforted by her sorrow about my mom and her wishes to be there with me. I did as the letter asked and put the heart back in the envelope. When I tossed it into the air the owl caught it and that was the last I heard from her."

Tohru finished her story with a sigh and turned just in time to see Hatori cutting the thread that he had used to sew up Lian's leg.

Every one looked at the two girls in amazement at what had been revealed.

Hatori stood up and handed Tohru two bottles of medication "Tohru, the first bottle is pain killers and the second is antibiotics. I only want her to take the first if she needs it and the second twice a day with food."

Holding the two bottles to her Tohru said "How can I repay you Hatori?"

Hatori gave a rare smile "just make sure she does ok and we'll call it even."

Overwhelmed by everything Tohru just gave a watery smile and nodded.

Shigure escorted Hatori to the door and was showing him out when Hatori stopped to face the man he called friend. "Shigure, I just wanted to tell you be careful. The wound Lian received is a graze from a bullet."

Shigure's eyes widened a bit and then he gave his typical smile "a dangerous mystery girl, I like it."

Hatori sighed and wondered why he even bothered half the time and left.

What he didn't see was Shigure suddenly becoming serious with thought. Then giving a shrug Shigure decided to just wait and see what happened.

Shigure entered the living room and saw the sun slowly peaking over the forested hills and said "well it looks like we're all going to stay home today."

Seeing Shigure's attention focused on the open porch way all the teens looked to see the rising sun and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about this" Tohru said with her head bowed.

Yuki went over to the distraught girl and placed his hand on her shoulder "this is not your fault Honda-san. You couldn't ha..."

At this point Yuki was interrupted by a small groan of pain that came from Lian.

Hearing Lian's pain Tohru gently put Lian's head down, leaped up, and went to get a glass of water so Lian could take the pain medication.

The three men of the Souma clan looked over Lian as she slowly regained  
consciousness.

Lian had reddish-brown waist length hair with white bangs that trailed down the sides of her face. From what they could see of her she had an athletic build and her skin had a healthy peach glow to it. When she opened her eyes they were surprised to see forest green eyes with flecks of amber gold stare at them.

Lian's eyes widened in awareness and panic seeing that she was surrounded by three men, in a house she was not familiar with, and no real idea how she got there.

Before anyone could guess Lian shot up off the floor then gave a cry as her bad leg collapsed beneath her. Being the closest Kyo dived to catch her then mentally smacked himself for what he had just done. He felt Lian come in contact with his body as he heard Tohru cry out in dismay behind him.

"How are we going to explain this?" Kyo thought as he fell to the floor with  
Lian on top of him.

After a second of lying there Kyo's eyes shot open to see everyone just staring at him and Lian. Looking at his chest he saw two haunting green-gold eyes staring at him. Not a cat, but HIM.

Kyo Souma was holding a girl and he hadn't transformed.

* * *

So what do you think? How is it that Kyo didn't transform? Is the curse broken or is it something with Lian? To find out the answers to these and all your other questions you have to review and wait for the next chapter!  
Thanks! 


	3. She's Not What She Seems

Hello! Hello to one and all! Well here you go, the second chapter! The third chapter for this will be up really soon as well (it's half way done already) Take five seconds to review! It always encourages the author ; ) OK with that over with let the reign of chaos  
begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story and the  
character Lian.

* * *

When Family Comes Calling: 

She's Not What She Seems

Everyone stood stunned at what had occurred, or well, what hadn't occurred. Lian had fallen and Kyo had caught her, without going into the Pyon stage.

So now, much to his dismay, Kyo had a beautiful girl lying on HIS chest and was staring stupidly at her because this had never happened before.

Lian stared into the stranger's reddish eyes in surprise. This person had saved her from taking a fall and hurting herself further. Tilting her head in a curious manner to look at him better he only thought was "Why?"

A slight motion from the corner of her eye caught Lian's attention and when she turned to look she saw the object of her final quest, it was Tohru. Tears sprang to her eyes in happiness as she looked at her cousin.

A little worried that Lian hadn't said anything yet, it almost set Kyo into a full scale panic when Lian began to cry. Her next words that passed her lips stopped the rising feeling of panic though.

"Tohru, I found you" the young girl sobbed.

Kyo gently sat up and transferred Lian's grip to Tohru, as she came to sit at Lian's side. Kyo went to stand by Shigure and Yuki, as they all watched the two young girls reunion.

The three men smiled gently at the picturesque scene before them.

Tohru held Lian to her watching with gentle tear filled eyes as she slowly stroked the red strands of hair, comforting the girl she held. Lian held onto Tohru's waist with her head pressed to Tohru's midriff as the soothing motion of Tohru's hand and quiet murmuring voice lulled her into a peaceful stupor. Brown locks flowed into red and the rising sun behind the two gave them an aura of ethereal beauty.

Kyo and Yuki swallowed in nervousness at the two young girls sitting before them.

"Mah, Kyo why don't you take Lian to Tohru's room while I get everything put away here?" Shigure said gently.

Kyo was about to give a scathing retort when he heard Tohru speak.

"Thank you Kyo" Tohru said gently.

Watching the interaction between these men and her cousin, Lian decided that she could trust them, for a little while at least.

Kyo looked at the two girls watching him and gave a huff in defeat. He stalked over to Lian and was somewhat surprised when she lifted her arms trustingly to him. Kyo gathered the slim girl to him and snorted when she gave a slight whimper.

As Lian looped her arms around Kyo's neck she looked at him saying "I'm sorry, am I heavy?"

In typical Kyo fashion, when embarrassed retort loudly, he barked "of course!"

Lian gave a slight flinch and turned her eyes downward letting her white bangs cover her eyes, but not before Kyo saw the flash of hurt.

Seeing Lian's downcast eyes he said gruffly continued "but I'm strong so it's no problem."

Lian lifted her head to look at Kyo curiously before giving him a dazzling smile. Kyo faltered on the step, cursing when his stumbling caused Lian to whimper in pain. Tohru, trailing behind the two, smiled at how well they were getting along. Tohru then sighed knowing the two never really had it easy in life.

She could remember all the times when she and Lian were children, Lian  
would always protect her.

Tohru remembered a particularly nasty fight that happened in the 6th grade. That was also when Lian's bad reputation began...

Tohru had been sitting in the yard of the school, under some trees, during lunch when a group of boys began surrounding her. She didn't know how Lian always knew when she was in trouble but, like at any other time, Lian suddenly appeared and placed herself between Tohru and the group of sneering boys. Seeing Lian in a ready stance in front of them the boys began to laugh, but not for long. Soon the boys were on the ground either whimpering or crying, while Lian stood above them panting, but still ready to fight if any of them got up. The leader of the group had looked up at Lian and began calling her inhuman and a monster.

Tohru had seen Lian stiffen at these words and a flash of pain streak across her features. Those emotions quickly disappeared beneath a mask of ice as she stared indifferently and the huddled group. Then Lian had said something that Tohru had never forgotten.

With narrowed eyes Lian said coldly "I'd rather be a guardian monster than a skulking human any day."

After that day many people began avoiding Lian and calling her monster, bully, and many other things behind her back.

Lian had always laughed it off saying that they were just jealous so Tohru had thought she was ok until, one day, she found Lian sobbing in the forest behind her house one moonless  
night.

Despite what Tohru had seen through the shadows surrounding the distraught girl at that time she just wrapped her arms around her cousin while Lian cried and mumbled about how right everyone was. She was a monster.

Tohru had been at a loss for words so all she could think to say was "I would rather have a guardian monster for a cousin than a skulking human any day."

Apparently that was what Lian had needed to hear because her sobs slowly abated and the two girls had gone home closer than ever.

Tohru shook her head to free it from the fog of memories when they reached the door of her room.

Both Kyo and Tohru stood there until, visibly restraining his temper, Kyo ground out "the Door."

Tohru's eyes widened when she realized that since Kyo was holding Lian, he would be unable to open the door to her room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she blurted as she rushed to open the door. Once inside Tohru quickly went over to the bed and turned down the covers and smoothing down the sheets even thought they would just be messed up once Lian was put there.

Tohru heard Lian chuckle and turned her head to see her cousin watching her while her brilliant deep green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Tohru will always be Tohru" Lian quipped.

Tohru laughed as she knocked herself on the head while moving aside so that Kyo could put her cousin into the bed. Once Kyo had lay Lian down on the bed Tohru quickly went to sit down on the side, taking Lian's hand in her own.

Not wishing to really disturb the two Kyo said "well since you're going to be here I guess I had better make breakfast before those other two burn down the house."

Tohru's head shot up as she looked at Kyo in dismay "no I'll go make breakfast, just give me a moment."

Kyo looked back through the doorway, glaring at Tohru as she began to rise from the bed "just for once do something for yourself and stay put!"

Seeing the two watching him Kyo sighed and quickly amended what he had just shouted "your cousin needs you so just stay with her."

Kyo turned to go down the hallway so he missed the understanding look that passed between the two girls before Lian nodded her head for Tohru to go. Tohru's eyes lit up and she sprang after Kyo's retreating form.

Lian was smiling indulgently after her cousin when, from the hallway, she heard two squeaks of surprise and a strange PYON sound.

Slightly worried Lian struggled to move a bit forward calling out "are you two ok?"

In the hallway a bit before the stairs Tohru looked down to the orange cat that was currently glaring up at her from a pile of clothing and said "we're ok I just ran into Kyo, literally."

Kyo just stalked off muttering about clumsy idiots while Tohru kept apologizing. Just over his muttering and Tohru's apologies Kyo could hear Lian snicker "Tohru IS Tohru."

When the two got to the bottom of the stairs they continued into the living room where Shigure and Yuki were waiting.

Seeing Kyo in cat form Shigure sighed disappointedly "I guess this means we're all still cursed."

At this point there was another PYON and Kyo reached for his clothes that Tohru had set down for him as she faced the kitchen.

Before anyone could ask questions Tohru went to the kitchen saying "Ah! I'm sure everyone must be hungry! I'll go make breakfast."

As soon as he was sure Tohru was out of hearing range Shigure dropped his smile and told Kyo to sit. Seeing Shigure so serious Kyo bit back the scathing reply he had ready and sat down at the table.

Watching them both with a serious look on his face Shigure began to speak "There are two things we have to discuss. First Hatori told me that the wound Lian had received was from a grazing of a bullet."

At this news both Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"It may be a delicate subject but we must know if trouble will be coming to this house. The second is why didn't Kyo transform when Lian fell on him?"

"That will be very difficult to answer" Yuki said thoughtfully. "It's not like we can just go up to her and say, hello there, why don't you turn us into animals when you connect with us?"

"Also is it all of us she doesn't affect or is it just Kyo?" Shigure pondered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru announced from the kitchen door. She then began bringing in the trays with the food and began placing them in front of everyone.

As Tohru came back with a tray for Lian, Shigure quickly stood up saying "Tohru, may I go with you?"

Smiling Tohru turned to Shigure replying "of course! I'm sure Lian wouldn't mind the  
company."

Tohru hummed as she practically bounced up the stairs to where her cousin lay.

Shigure began to feel a slight twinge of guilt about what he needed to do when he saw Tohru manage to smile even wider upon seeing her cousin. The happy girl placed the tray legs on either side of Lian and began setting everything in order. Lian smiled at her cousin's fussiness over her.

Shigure stood there for a moment watching the two, trying to decide on how to put the questions he wanted to ask into a way that wouldn't seem too intrusive.

"Hunting accident" Lian said out of the blue.

Shigure's head snapped up "what?"

Lian chuckled as her eyes softened a bit at the sight of Shigure and Tohru staring at her confused.

Giving Shigure a crooked grin Lian said "that's one of the reasons you're up here, right? You want to know what I might be bringing here."

A little at a loss now, not used to being figured out, Shigure just muttered "err..."

Lian smiled softly and sighed, giving a 'what can you do' look to the heavens.

"A girl that is shot suddenly passes out on your doorstep in the middle of the night and you're not curious? Sorry, I don't buy it."

Shigure stared at her incredulously for a moment before he began doubling over with laughter. He was so worried about how to ask so as not to offend the two girls and Lian just blurts it out as if it were nothing.

Soon after he let loose Lian began to laugh as well. The look of shock and surprise that had blossomed over his face was too much to take!

Tohru, being herself, just looked at the two confused.

Seeing her cousin's face Lian stopped laughing and wiped away the tears that had sprung up from her continuous laughter.

Clearing her throat Lian began to speak "as I was coming here I decided to take a more scenic route through the forest. About three miles from here I heard a shot."

Sighing Lian shook her head ruefully remembering her stupidity.

"Not being very cautious I ran towards the place where I had last heard the ringing sound come from and saw a bright hunting vest suddenly appear. Having a stranger appear so suddenly after the shot was heard I became frightened and so I ran back towards the way I came. I guess they mistook my flight for an animal because I heard another shot ring out and then there was a searing pain in my leg. The fear overwhelmed me then and I let the adrenaline take over and escaped into a meditative mode while running."

Lian hung her head while mumbling "I kept running until I was out of breath and the adrenaline could no longer support my headlong rush. Those two things combined knocked me out of the meditation and so the pain really hit me then. I managed to get a ride for the last mile to where I passed out on your doorstep."

Shigure thought about what she said for a moment before something in her story hit him like a board upside the head.

"You mean to tell me you ran for two miles one your leg like that?"

Looking embarrassed Lian shrugged as she replied "well yes. I mean it's not really much. I  
do a lot of running and as I said, before I was forced to stop I was in such deep mediation that I didn't really feel it."

"Lian's really amazing!" Tohru said excitedly. "I remember a few years ago I hurt my ankle at school and since we missed the bus Lian carried me and our books all the way home."

Lian flopped back while glaring at her cousin from under a raised hand "Ah, don't remind me. That also happened to be the day just before exams so both our bags were full to bursting!"

Seeing Tohru about to bow Lian raised and eyebrow saying "If you say you're sorry, I'll bop you..."

Tohru opened her mouth, saw Lian watching her like a hawk, started to bow again, realized she wasn't supposed to apologize, and finally just gave up. Lian smiled gently at her cousin. She then patted the bed while turning her head to glance at Shigure.

"I hear from certain sources I have you and the others downstairs to thank for getting her away from those jerks that grandpa is living with."

Tohru's eyes widened as she gasped "Lian!"

Lian, not looking ashamed at all said "sorry Tohru, but just because they are family doesn't mean that they are good people. In fact, except for grandpa, they are lowlife scum that squishes on the bottom of your shoes after rainy days."

Shigure's eyebrows just about reached his hairline in amusement at Lian's deceleration and he thought how well they would get along with the injured girl.

"Any way I'm truly sorry for imposing on you like this. I just wanted to see Tohru and tell her some good news. After I'm finished I'll check into a hospital for a bit so as not to intrude upon you all."

Tohru looked at her cousin with bright curiosity, wondering what she could possibly want to tell her.

Lian looked at Tohru smiled saying "I'm here to stay Tohru. All quests are finished and all the  
answers are found. I will be getting an apartment nearby and start going to the same school as you."

Tohru squealed as she pounced on Lian giving her a large hug, which in turn caused Lian to wince as the sudden movement jostled her injury.

Shigure watched as Lian held in the yelp which surely would've distressed Tohru. Seeing how much the girls cared for each other Shigure came to a life altering decision. Little did he know, with the next few sentences he was about to speak what he was going to do to the future of the Souma clan.

Placing one hand over his heart and the other one waving in the air Shigure said "Mah, mah, now we can't have Tohru's family being taken care of by heartless strangers can we? Why don't you stay here with us?"

He turned to Tohru saying "It may mean you'd have to share your room Tohru, but if you don't mind, neither do I."

Tohru gazed at Shigure gratefully with tears in her eyes "I don't mind sharing. Thank you Shigure."

Lian had been watching Shigure all the while with something unreadable flickering behind her eyes. She then held out her hand towards Shigure and he took it thinking that she was agreeing.

To Shigure's immense surprise Lian pulled on his hand with more strength than he thought the young injured girl should've had.

He fell forward slightly before he caught himself and found himself staring into Lian's secretive gold flecked forest green eyes. Emotions and thoughts that Shigure could've never caught flickered in those intense depths as she studied him.

A moment later, though it seemed hours for him, Lian let go of his hand saying "so mote it be."

Tohru squeaked and hugged her poor cousin once again. Shigure sweat dropped as Lian, noticing him watching them, gave him a rueful grimace while hugging Tohru.

"Mah, Tohru? Why don't we let Lian rest, ne?

"Oh yes!" Tohru said bounding off the bed to tell the others the wonderful news. Her cousin was staying with them for a while! True she was injured but Lian had said everything was over and she was going to stay!' Tohru hummed to herself as she had these thoughts and proceeded to go downstairs where the others waited.

As Shigure turned he heard Lian say in a voice that sent shivers up his spine "all secrets may be kept from me, as long as they do no harm to Tohru."

Without turning Shigure nodded and proceeded to go out into the hallway once more.  
If Shigure had bothered to turn around at Lian's declaration he might've noticed that the young girl's forest green eyes had turned molten amber for a moment before resuming their musing green.

Once he reached the first step of the stairway Shigure released the breath he did not realize he had been holding and filed away the warning that Lian had given him. Did she truly know what was going on? She had said that her sources had seen what they had done for Tohru yet the two cousins have had no contact for quite a while. If Lian did know, they would have to be especially careful around her when talking about Akito. If she didn't know, then why had she given the warning? Shigure shook his head dismissing the disturbing thoughts and let another slide in.

There would be two beautiful girls at the house! What joy!

* * *

Please review and love ya alls! 


	4. Secrets Comming Closer to the Light

Hello! Hello to one and all! Well here you go, the third chapter. Take five seconds to review! It always encourages the author ; ) OK with that over with let the reign of chaos begin once more!

* * *

This story is dedicated to all those who reviewed and especially bakaneko.  
Without your e-mails this would've been put on hold for a lot longer! -

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story and the  
character Lian.

* * *

When Family Comes Calling: 

Secrets Coming Closer To The Light

The next morning things returned to normal in the Souma home. Well, as normal as it ever got.

For the next few days, Kyo continued to transverse the stairs with Lian, even though she protested that she could walk just fine thank you very much. Of course that idea ended with the first and last time Kyo had let her try the stairs. Lian probably would've broken her neck if he hadn't grabbed her to him as she started to fall when her leg sent a shooting pain of warning. Needless to say after that her protests of being able to walk fell on deaf ears.

Hatori came each day to check on her and to his surprise Lian's leg was healing quite rapidly. During those days the residents of the house had discovered that Lian had no affect on the rest of them as well.

With Yuki it had been an accident. Tohru had dropped her book bag just beside the bed where Lian lay and Yuki unfortunately found it the hard way, with his feet. He had stumbled forward and Lian caught him before he went sprawling to the ground. Of course Kyo came in just at that moment seeing what looked like Yuki hugging Lian. For some unknown reason in his mind this pissed Kyo off and the two went at it like, well, cat and mouse. That ended with the usual conclusion that the mouse won.

To test the theory of Lian not affecting all of them they decided to take a risk and have Shigure bring her downstairs one day. Once more a cursed male of the Souma clan did not change when held by the strange girl.

The more they discovered the more frustrated the Souma men became. During all this none of them noticed the sad worried looks Tohru gave them as they would sit together and ponder what it all could mean.

Tohru pretty much knew why her cousin did not affect the others, but that was not her secret to share.

On the fourth day of Lian's stay Hatori came down from examining Lian and motioned everyone to follow him into the living room.

Before he could say anything Tohru said worriedly "Hatori-san is something wrong with Lian? I thought she was healing just fine."

Hatori gave the upset girl in front of him one of his rare smiles while saying "no Tohru, Lian's perfectly fine. In fact except for a rapidly healing scar the pain should be gone as long as she doesn't over do it for the next three or four days."

Tohru gave a sigh of relief, which was short lived as Hatori continued in a grimmer tone. "It's a good thing she is almost well since Akito is starting to get suspicious. If he finds out about her he will want to see Lian."

Shigure looked at the family doctor with mild surprise "you haven't told Akito about Lian yet?"

Hatori just shook his head while looking at Tohru. They all realized if Lian found out about the curse Akito might have both the girls memories wiped.

Tohru looked a little downcast at the news but then she gave a weak smile "I knew it wouldn't last like this for long, but at least I'll get to see her at school."

Shigure smiled gently at Tohru "I wish she could stay, but who knows what Akito might do to you two."

Suddenly a hard voice came from the doorway "Then let me worry about it."

Everyone turned to look at Lian with shock as she stood there leaning in theopen hall.

Lian slowly walked forward into the room, her intense gaze never wavering from the group of people in front of her. As she passed through a panel of sunlight her eyes took on a predator like gleam and her hair glowed as if were made of fire. Muscles shifted slightly underneath her skin as she seemed to glide and stalk instead of walk forward. Once she passed out of the sunlight she seemed like the same girl that they had all known before, except that now the haunting vision of a predator was completely etched into their memories.

She turned her emerald gaze to her cousin she asked "Tohru could I handle it?"

To the men's surprise Tohru tilted her head seeming to think about what Lian had asked instead of wanting to know what she had meant. After a moment Tohru shook her head slightly while smiling gently "you might react badly. Not that would be wrong or anything but they are hard to understand sometimes and I don't want anyone hurt.. I mean not that you would hurt anyone but"

Lian sighed and gave Tohru a rueful smile cutting the other girl off in mid rant "then I guess I'd better find a place soon, ne?"

Tohru lowered her head sniffling and nodded her head.

Seeing this Lian sighed and went over to her downcast cousin hugging her "Tohru, I am here to stay. I no longer have to wander to find my place. The rules have been explained and I have settled everything from the past."

Tohru nodded still not quite bringing her head fully up.

"Hey" Lian said as she chucked Tohru under the chin smiling softly. "Pretty soon you'll be seeing so much of me that you'll start to get sick of the sight."

Tohru had to chuckle at that and she brushed away the beginning of her tears. Then Lian realized one second too late that her cousin was extremely happy and she should've prepared herself. Tohru gave a happy cry and tackled Lian in an enthusiastic hug. The two fell to the floor giggling and as they lay there, if one caught the look on the others face, they would begin cracking up once more.

The four men in the room just looked at each other clueless on what to do with the girls.

Finally Shigure interrupted the two with a not so subtle "Ahem!"

Immediately the two stopped and turned Cerulean blue and dark Emerald green eyes to the men in front of them.

Shigure had to take a moment to find his scattered wits when the two young women had looked at him.

Once more, without knowing it the two had made a breath taking scene. Both of them lying on the floor, in the sunlight, with their long earthen and russet hair spread out and mixing together, created a very fetching picture.

Shigure once more cleared his throat, not to get their attention, which he had, but to make sure his voice didn't squeak when he began speaking to them.

"Lian, if you would like, I could bring back the ads with rooms to rent for you."

Lian's face lit up and she went over to hug Shigure saying "that would be such a big help! Thank you Shigure!"

Hatori's eyes about popped from their sockets when he saw Lian hug Shigure with no consequences. The others seeing his reaction realized that they had never told the family  
doctor Lian's strange affect with them. Then, before anyone could react, Lian had let go of Shigure and quickly hugged Hatori. Once again a male Souma that came in contact with her did not change.

Lian let go of the now doubly stunned doctor and got unsteadily to her feet. Giving a warm smile she then bowed to all in the room. "Thank you all for everything. It's good to know my cousin found such caring people to be with."

Lian smiled lovingly to her cousin "I can now see she deserves all of you as much as you all deserve her."

Turning to everyone again Lian brightly said "when I get my new place I'll invite everyone over for a party, ne?"

Lian then bowed, slightly wincing at the small pain that told her she had over done things, and turned towards the stairs. To everyone's surprise Kyo began muttering and stalked towards the door that Lian had just gone through. Straining their ears they managed to hear Lian give a squeak in surprise and protests with Kyo's footsteps stomping up the stairs.

Hatori turned an accusing glare on Shigure saying "why didn't you tell me about that little detail?

Shigure gave a look that he thought looked like complete innocence before replying "what little detail?"

Clearly holding his temper Hatori ground out "the little detail, that Lian can come in contact with us without activating the curse."

Shigure's face brightened as if just realizing something "Oh that little detail!" His face turned serious "I didn't think it was important."

Hatori opened his mouth to give a scathing retort when Kyo stomped back into the room muttering about how stupid and stubborn some red-heads could be.

Kyo looked up to see everyone giving him a look of amusement, even Hatori. Kyo just gave an embarrassed snarl, spun back around out of the room, and went stomping straight back up to his room.

Hatori's small smile faded as he turned to confront Shigure again. His plans on getting some answers went south when he saw the stubborn amusement in Shigure's eyes. The doctor sighed in defeat. Hatori simply picked up his bag and bid everyone a good day while his mind was actively contemplating what he had just discovered.

The rest of the day went pretty quietly. Kyo and Yuki only had one fight that day and that was because Yuki kept smirking at Kyo. Tohru did some laundry and other chores aided by her cousin until Shigure brought Lian the ads, in which the girl began rummaging through immediately.

Curiously Shigure saw that Lian was only circling houses for rent or sale and not rooms or apartments.

As Shigure walked away he thought to himself "surely Lian couldn't be serious about the houses? I mean how could a typical high school teen afford a house?"

Shigure sighed and shook his head ruefully "but Lian isn't a typical teenager is she?"

* * *

Ok peoples there's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it seemed so normal.Please  
encourage me to write by reviewing! See ya! 


	5. Stolen Inheritance and Wandering Eyes

Hello! Hello to one and all! Well here you go, the fourth chapter. The monetary system is going to be in American dollars, sorry but I don't have the time to look it all up right now... Take five seconds to review! It always encourages the author ; ) OK with that over with let the reign of chaos begin once more!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story and the  
character Lian.

* * *

When Family Comes Calling:

Stolen Inheritance and Wandering Eyes

The next morning the Souma household once again awoke to the delicious smells of breakfast cooking. Kyo pushed aside the kitchen curtains muttering "Morning To..." The rest of Kyo's sentence was cut off as he stared at the girl in front of him. That wasn't Tohru…

Lian was smiling gently while she arranged the food on the plates to her liking. The morning sun filtered through the window to cast a golden aura around her. If Kyo had been in his cat form his ears would've been twitching at the soft melody Lian was humming as she worked.

"Good morning Kyo. I hope you like omelets and pancakes."

Kyo gave a quick start at the sound of Lian's voice and muttered "they're fine" before stalking out again hoping it was hiding the slight blush that had appeared.

Lian grinned as Kyo retreated to the living room and she saw the not so wide awake visage of Yuki come stumbling in. Sighing indulgently Lian handed him a cup that had a mild herbal aroma to it. Grasping the cup and sipping it automatically, Yuki's eyes popped open in surprise as the drink began to quickly revive him.

Lian giggled at the now wide awake Yuki looking curiously at her "it's my own blend of herbal tea. It wakes you up faster than coffee but none of the jitters you tend to get from that stuff."

Winking she held up a finger she continued "and personally I think it tastes better too."

Blinking Yuki stared at her for a moment more before saying "Ah, thank you Lian, but where is Tohru?"

Lian's smile turned impish as she turned back to preparing the last bit of breakfast "Tohru is sleeping in today."

Seeing the gleam in Lian's eyes, Yuki thought it would be more prudent to wait for Tohru in the dinning room then to try and see what Lian thought was so amusing about Tohru sleeping in.

As Yuki left he could've sworn he heard Lian say in a sing song voice "pressure points are  
wonderful things to know about..."

After Yuki left Lian finished up what she had been cooking and then placed it all on a tray to take to the dinning room. As she entered the room she sighed while shaking her head at the familiar sight of Yuki and Kyo bickering.

"Good morning everyone!" Lian greeted as she began to place dishes in front of them.

Shigure took a big sniff then said "ah, it seems we have another great cook staying with us."

Lian grinned while wrinkling her nose "well someone in my family had to learn or we would've starved. Both mom and dad had this strange habit of turning anything edible into blocks of charcoal. I can tell you the nearby art school was happy with our contributions but it didn't do much for us..."

Shigure held his chin in his hand as he rolled his eyes towards Yuki muttering "Mah, I wonder why that sounds so familiar."

Yuki calmly took another sip of his tea not even bothering to dignify Shigure's taunt with a reaction. Yuki then glanced over to Lian and noticed Lian watching the ceiling while counting down for something.

"Lian, what are you doing?"

Lian gave a grin that set the small hairs on the back of Kyo's neck upright.

"You'll see. 3, 2, 1,..." At one Lian lightly clapped her hands over her ears just in time to miss the startled yelp that came from upstairs. Everyone watched the floor above them as a distressed wail was issued and a loud thump followed it.

Lian snickered as she musingly said "That was Tohru getting tangled in the sheets and saying good morning to the floor."

The Souma men turned their gaze to Lian who had her head tilted while she listened to the commotion above them. After a few moments footsteps were heard tearing down the stairway. Giving a nod Lian went to stand by the doorway and opened it while keeping one arm out stretched across the threshold. Sure enough Tohru came down the hall to tear through the doorway and if it hadn't been for Lian standing there Tohru would've run right into everyone at the table.

Tohru began to babble apologies for being late as Lian sighed and straightened her cousin up, fussing over her.

"Now Tohru" Lian began as she re-did the ribbon holding her cousins hair "you really shouldn't say your sorry when it's not your fault that you slept in."

"But Lian..."

"The location of pressure points is really a wonderful thing to have you know" Lian replied conversationally as she smoothed down Tohru's upturned collar.

Lian stood back and gave her cousin a going over and decided that everything was fine "now why don't you sit down and have something to eat."

Just before the two girls sat down the three men realized what Lian had been implying about pressure points.

Shigure's eyebrows reached new heights, Yuki choked on his morning tea, and Kyo, well being himself shouted "you knocked Tohru out?"

Lian raised one eyebrow towards Kyo snorting "how crude. I did not 'knock her out' as you say, I just encouraged her body to stay asleep a little longer, that's all. She deserves it every so often don't you think?"

No one could deny that Tohru was a very hard worker so no comments were issued forth.

Shigure then spoke up saying "so what does everyone have planned today?"

Yuki replied "I'm going to be working in the garden."

Kyo snorted "training."

Tohru smiled saying "Lian and I are going to look for houses for Lian."

The three men turned to look at the two girls with startled eyes but before they could say anything the phone began to ring.

Tohru quickly popped up saying "I'll get it!"

As she left out the door Shigure turned his attention to Lian "So you are going to look for a place to live?"

Lian smiled into her cup as she watched the faces of the Souma men watching her with slightly worried visages "you needn't worry. I will not be taking Tohru from here even if I  
find a nice enough place for the two of us."

Seeing the surprise written on their faces Lian began to laugh a bit while saying "here's a thought guys, never play poker. You all have faces that are like an open book at the moment."

Just as they were about to reply Tohru came in "Lian you have a call from a Mr. Yamamoto?"

"Ah good! He has some explaining to do..." Lian got up with a scowl crossing her face. "Thanks cousin."

Lian walked past Tohru, who in turn shut the door behind her.

Yuki turned to look at Tohru "do you think we should wait for her to return before we begin?"

Tohru shook her head "no, she would scold us for waiting for her if we tried."

After a while everyone was startled when the door was suddenly flung open and Lian stood there obviously furious for some reason.

"Tohru, it seems we are going to have to stop by the bank before we can look at places today" Lian ground out

"Lian what's wrong?" Tohru asked a little distressed at the attitude her cousin was displaying.

"Well it seems our darling aunt has been slowly stealing the money I left to you during my travels and now we are going to get it back." Glaring at nothing Lian then muttered "and I'm going to have a talk with that conniving underhanded little bi" Seeing Tohru's wide eyes staring at her Lian amended what she was about to say "conniving underhanded little witch."

Blinking in confusion Tohru said "Money? What money Lian?"

Lian ground her teeth in anger "that further proves she's been at the account. Tohru, you sort of know why I traveled all over the place for a few a while but what you didn't know was I also inherited treasures from some of the people I trained with. Some of the things I gave to museums but others I sold off and made quiet a bit of money from. From that money I made three accounts; one was for you to be able to live off of while you went to school, the second  
was for my spending money, and the third was a savings account."

Lian slumped down beside her cousin before continuing "Slowly over time money from the account that I made for you was being used so I had thought it was you using it but when I had found out you were here and saw that you had to work to pay for your schooling I knew something was up. I checked out the bank logs and found the bills for places that I knew you wouldn't go. I delved further into things and found that our dearest aunt had gone and placed the account under her name."

Standing up Lian went to the direction of the stairs "so now we are going to get your account back to you and auntie dear is going to answer to me."

"Lian, wait a moment, don't you think you might be over reacting?" Shigure said slowly.

Lian slowly turned her head and looked coolly at Shigure over her shoulder "When I made that account for Tohru it had one and a half million in US dollars in there. I don't think that is anything to laugh at, do you?"

With that said, Lian then turned and went back up the stairs leaving everyone in shock.

Yuki turned his lavender eyes to Tohru "Tohru, just who has your cousin been dealing with?"

Not quiet realizing what she was saying as she stared towards the doorway her cousin had just gone through Tohru whispered "myths and legends..."

Concerned by the look on her face and the vague answer Yuki leaned towards her "Tohru is something wrong?"

Tohru gave a slight jump but before she got control of herself they all saw how wide and unfocused her eyes were.

Giving a quick bright smile Tohru said "everything is fine Yuki." Then quickly hopping up she began to clear the plates from the table.

While the men sat at the table trying to grasp anything that might make sense Tohru finished up the dishes and returned to the room.

Seeing that Lian wasn't in the room with the others Tohru said "I better go check on Lian."

"No need for that cousin, I'm here."

Seeing her in the doorway Shigure let out a low appreciative whistle while Yuki and Kyo just stared at the figure Lian cut.

She stood in the doorway in a close cut black business suit. The jacket tapered down her arms into points which rested halfway down the back of her hands while the skirt reached just above her knees with a slit on the side that went about halfway up the skirt. A simple white shirt gleamed from underneath the open jacket while a crystal heart with a glittering red center gave it a bit of color. Black heels gave her another inch or so and the whole ensemble gave her an air of maturity The black of the suit set off the russet and white of her hair while her green-gold eyes flashed with laughter.

"So I take it you approve hmm?"

"Mah, it's such a waste that you're only in high school..." Shigure said mournfully.

Kyo's mouth dropped open as Lian tilted her head back and laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment Shigure. Ne, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and drop Tohru and I off at the bank, we'll catch a cab for the rest of the day but I would really like to be with friendly people before I have to go through all this."

Shigure's eyes took on a slightly serious quality as he realized what Lian was really asking for. Even though she seemed like a mature adult she was still a young girl in high school and she still needed her friends around her.

Shigure stood up and walked over to Lian, he then picked up her hand saying "your wish is my command dear lady" and kissed the back of her hand.

Shigure then blew it by grinning "people will be so jealous that I get to escort two beautiful ladies today!"

While this was going on Yuki got up and moved to Lian's side "do you mind if I come  
along as well?"

Lian's smile grew brighter as she said "that would be great!"

Peering around the fair haired teen beside her Lian asked quietly "Kyo will you come with us as well?"

Kyo was about to shout, hell no, when he saw the slight pleading in Lian's eyes. Giving a slight blush Kyo muttered "feh,"

Shigure rolled his eyes "translation, he would love to go."

Kyo blushed a bit more when Lian smiled softly at him "thank you Kyo."

"Hmph!"

"Translation!" Shigure sang out "not a problem!"

Tohru and Lian gave identical squeaks of surprise as they held each other while the room exploded into chaos as Kyo began chasing Shigure around, until fed up, Yuki kicked Kyo into a wall; which in it's own turn, started a whole other bickering session.

Lian looked at her cousin with wide eyes "and this happens almost daily right?"

Tohru gave a gentle smile to the squabbling pair and just nodded.

Lian smacked her forehead saying "this is going to be a long day..."

Later on they all arrived at the bank safely and after everyone got out of the car Lian slightly bent into the window saying "thanks for the ride Shigure."

Shigure smiled as he saw Kyo begin to growl at a guy who was watching Lian's backside as she leaned in the window. "It's all well and good Lian, just get everything fixed and come back soon, ne?"

Grinning Lian piped up "I will!"

Lian turned to see a slightly glaring Kyo standing right in front of her "is something wrong Kyo?"

Realizing that he would have to tell her he had been warning guys off Kyo just huffed and began walking towards the bank building.

Lian and Tohru gave each other identical puzzled looks while Yuki just smiled at the clueless pair. "Well shall we go ladies?"

Both girls just nodded their heads and entered the building. Once inside they could literally see the change come over Lian. She stood straighter and her pace took on a no nonsense quality. With heels clicking on the marble floor, eyes flashing as if irritated that she had come into this place and no one had helped her yet.

Sure enough one of the people at a desk to the side noted that obviously a VIP had just entered and he had better snap to it "Ah welcome to the bank of Tok..."

"I know just where I am thank you" Lian snapped. "Now I want you to get on the phone and tell Mr. Yamamoto that someone is here to see him."

Cowed the man scuttled to his desk as Lian and company followed him with her eyes burning holes into his back. He quickly dialed a number and spoke into the phone.

After a moment of murmured speech they heard the employee say "Ah yes, I'll ask her. Miss? May I ask your name?"

Lian's eyes narrowed a bit as she replied frostily "tell him Lady Leviathan is here."

"Ah, yes..." The man said as he quickly relayed the message. A few seconds later a door near the other end of the building was thrown open and a small man came towards them at a hurried pace.

Bowing repeatedly the small man nervously said "Miss Leviathan, it's so good to see you. Please follow me to my office."

They all followed the man into a rather large office in the back and watched as he settled into a overstuffed leather chair.

Seeing that she would now have her audience time with the head of the bank Lian smiled warmly at her cousin and handed her a credit card "now that we have that all smoothed out, how about you all go and make sure my cousin gets some new clothes?"

Tohru began to open her mouth to protest when Lian gently placed a finger on Tohru's mouth, silencing the other girl. "Little cousin mine, we are together again and I want nothing but your  
happiness."

Lian's eyes misted a bit as she continued in almost a whisper "all this is nothing in compare to what you gave me over the years when we lived like sisters. Your support kept me going when I would have died, you held me when others shunned me, and your smile was the only light I had during the struggles when I was gone."

"Please" Lian whispered "it would make me very happy to see you smile."

Tohru nodded and Lian took her finger away from Tohru's mouth. Lian stepped back and grinned when Tohru gave a bright smile, then squeaked in surprise when Tohru tackled her in a hug "I love you sis."

Lian's eyes widened a bit and then Lian hugged Tohru fiercely "I love you too sis."

Backing up Lian gave a watery grin "Now why don't you scamper off to that store across the street and start looking for some new clothes, ne?"

Tohru smiled brightly while nodding her head saying "Sure!"

After watching all this Kyo surprised everyone, and especially himself, when he suddenly spoke up "Yuki and Tohru can go, I'll stay here."

Seeing the challenge in Kyo's gaze Lian just nodded an assent and turned to Yuki saying "when we meet back up with you guys over there I had better see a receipt with three outfits on it or you're in trouble mister."

Kyo had to snicker at the pole-axed look Yuki was giving Lian's finger as she poked him in the chest.

Lian then rounded on Tohru "and I do not mean one skirt with three shirts, I mean three Whole outfits..."

Even Yuki had to smile at the blush on Tohru's face which meant she was thinking of trying to get away with the shortened version of three outfits.

Lian waved in a shooing motion at the two "Now that is over with, off with you, the shops are calling you."

Tohru and surprisingly Yuki gave a slight bow and left the room. After the two had left the office got noticeably chillier as Lian now stood ram-rod straight.

Turning her chilled gaze to the small man cringing in his seat Lian began speaking "Now as for you Mr. Yamamoto, I believe we are all going to settle a few things before my darling aunt comes storming into this office."

As Lian turned Kyo noticed that Lian's eyes had turned almost totally gold. Her normally green eyes were usually just flecked with gold but now it was as if her eyes were gold with just a ring of emerald surrounding the cold metal her eyes now were. Hearing a whimper Kyo looked to the banker who seemed like he wanted to disappear into the floor.

Lian slowly glided up to the desk like a predator stalking her prey causing the manager to shrink even more into his leather seat, if that was possible.

In a dangerous purring voice Lian said "Now here is what will happen, my aunt will typically come storming into your office demanding why her precious money is now denied to her. You will do nothing but sit there because at that point I will take over, do I make myself clear?"

Sputtering Yamamoto said "but why would she come here about being denied money?"

Lian hissed out "because you are going to cut off access to it since it was never hers to begin with!"

Mr. Yamamoto just gave a squeak of assent and visibly relaxed a bit as Lian smiled saying "good. Now how about we have some drinks while we wait, hmm?"

As Lian turned to him Kyo noticed the ring of gold was still there but it had retreated somewhat to become a thin band around the green of Lian's eyes.

"So Kyo, what would you like to drink?"

"Coke"

Lian giggled a bit and shook her head "ever a man of few words, eh Kyo?"

Kyo gave a small gulp as he stared at Lian. She was leaning a bit against the cherry wood desk with her hair spilling over one shoulder as she grinned playfully at him.

To cover up his reaction Kyo snorted and turned his head as if pissed.

Lian just laughed and Kyo wished he hadn't turned his head away since the small glimpse he got of Lian with her head thrown back laughing really was not as much as he would've liked to see.

Turning her head Lian said "I'll have a root beer."

Mr. Yamamoto just nodded his head and quickly ordered his secretary to get the drinks.

Lian then moved away from the desk to flop, yes flop, next to Kyo causing him to look over at her startled.

Blinking her green gold eyes Lian said "what?"

Kyo gave a little smirk at how normal she was acting right now and just sat there saying nothing.

Lian's eyes narrowed in mischief but before she could do anything to a slowly panicking Kyo their drinks had arrived and soon she was then busy with that.

Much to Kyo's surprise he felt a slight disappointment that he wouldn't find out what Lian had been about to do. Eyes widening in surprise then narrowing in self recrimination Kyo though Jeez what was wrong with him lately? Didn't most people annoy him?

Giving a quick glance at Lian, Kyo thought that maybe it was because she was like Tohru in a way. Kyo then shook his head with a snort, yeah right, just in what way were the two alike? Lian was outspoken and fiery, Tohru was quiet with a gentle flow.

As he gave her another subtle glance Kyo realized that it was the way both of the girls just accepted people that made them the same. Most other people would've still been suspicious of the Souma men but Lian had accepted them quite readily.

Kyo's quiet introspection of the girl next to him would've continued if he did not see Lian's eyes suddenly bleed into pure raging gold.

"So she comes" Lian all about growled just before the door to the office was thrown open violently and a grayish haired woman came storming into the room.

Completely missing the two teens on the couch by the door the woman stalked up to the desk and slamming her hands down upon it shouted "Mr. Yamamoto, I demand to know why my account has been shut down! I have a long standing with this bank and I demand to know on whose authority you decided to lock my money away."

Kyo watched as Lian's eyes got colder and colder the more her aunt raved.

Finally Lian decided enough was enough standing up Lian straightened her back and with a chilling tone said "Mr. Yamamoto closed My account on My authority dear aunt."

With the first words out of Lian's mouth her aunt's mouth snapped shut and she whirled to face the furious young woman standing off to the side.

Lian then began to glide slowly towards her aunt, never once shifting her golden gaze from the petrified woman. "How interesting you say the account is yours when I specifically left it to Tohru. How strange it is that Tohru never even knew about the account."

Lian's steps ended as she stood in front of the woman she called aunt. "Don't you think that is a little odd, Sasami?"

As if hearing her name broke her from a spell, Sasami shook her head slightly before saying "Oh Lian you know Tohru, she wouldn't know what to do with the money. We had to put it to good use, and "

"ENOUGH!" Lian roared cutting the older woman off in mid ramble.

Stalking up closer to Sasami, causing the other woman to press tightly against the office wall, Lian hissed "enough of your lies, enough of your selfishness, enough of it all. I will not force you to pay back what you have stolen but I will tell you this, if in any way you try to take Tohru's money from her again or make her uncomfortable in any way I shall break you. Yes Sasami, I have enough on my little boy cousin to make sure that he never gets a job as an officer or any other upstanding job that you and that pack of snakes are contemplating."

Giving a cruel smile Lian said softly "have a good day auntie dear."

Lian then turned to Kyo "let's go meet up with everyone" Giving a molten amber stare to the two adults in the room Lian continued "there's something in here that's making me sick."

Kyo quickly followed Lian out of the bank but almost stopped in surprise when Lian headed away from the store that held Yuki and Tohru. In a split second decision Kyo turned away from the store building and followed Lian to a small shaded park.

There he saw Lian suddenly stop with her head bowed and began taking in great gulps of air. Cautiously Kyo approached her not knowing what to expect from her when he got the greatest shock in his life.

Just as he placed one hand on Lian's shoulder the young girl suddenly wheeled around and began sobbing into his chest. Unsure at what to do Kyo just sat there frozen for a few moments.

As Lian continued to sob Kyo began to get a little worried and he put one arm around her protectively. To his surprise Lian seemed to lean into him a little more and her sobs slowly began to abate.

After another minute or two Lian's crying stopped and she looked up at him through tear blurred eyes and a grateful smile "I'm sorry for crying on you Kyo, it's just that I hate to  
act like that. It reminds me of too many painful memories."

Lian then sighed and placed her head onto Kyo's chest saying "I'm sorry but  
do you mind if I just stay like this for a moment?"

Feeling his face flush at her request Kyo was about to tell her off when he found himself saying "do what you want."

He wasn't sure how his face could get any brighter but he was sure it did when he felt Lian smile and heard her whisper "thank you."

The two stood there for a moment, Lian leaning against Kyo, and Kyo having one arm circled protectively around her. All too soon, in Kyo's mind at least, he felt Lian pull away a bit and he reluctantly let her go.

Lian then pulled a tissue out of the small purse by her side and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for being there Kyo" Lian said softly.

"It's fine" he said gruffly, not really meeting her eyes, still confused by his own behavior.

After a moment Lian took a deep breath and smiled up at him "why don't we join the others before they begin to wonder what happened to us ne?"

Kyo just nodded his assent and the two headed for the shopping mall. Once there the two teens began looking for the other pair and soon Kyo spotted them. Tapping Lian on a shoulder he pointed out Tohru and Yuki to her. Smiling Lian grabbed Kyo's hand and began pulling him towards the others not fully realizing she had a hold on him.

Much to his surprise Kyo didn't yank his hand away and let himself be dragged across the store to where Tohru was now waving for them. When they reached Yuki and Tohru Lian let Kyo's hand go, but not before Yuki saw it and raised an eyebrow towards the slightly blushing teen.

Kyo just turned his head as Yuki gave a slight smirk. He saw Lian talking with Tohru animatedly and watched as she told Tohru about the new account cards that would be coming in a few days.

Realizing he was watching her Kyo shook his head and thought to himself "I am really going to have to figure out what's wrong with me."

That was the last coherent thought the poor boy had for a while as Lian once again, grabbed his hand and Tohru grabbed Yuki's so the girls could get the items they needed, or just plain wanted.

* * *

Ok! Ok! Im sorry for not having this up sooner! bows repeatedly For those of you who  
have guessed a Lian and Kyo pairing congratulations! You're right! I'm sorry if this was mainly focused on Lian and Kyo but it will go back to the all around cast in the next chapter. Thank you for coming and please review! 


End file.
